1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, kit, apparatus and method for controllably supplying water and plant nutrients to the root vicinity of living plants surrounded by earth or plant soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to devices for watering and feeding living plants. It is common to periodically provide water and fertilizer to plants via some form of irrigation. Several attempts have been made in the past to irrigate plants properly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,897, issued Apr. 1, 1986 to Pazar et al., discloses a dispensing device comprising an air tube extending throughout the central length of a plastic bottle and past the mouth of the bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,823, issued Nov. 20, 1990 to Chen et al., shows a container for supplying water and nutrients directly into soil adjacent to a plant. A cap structure both supports the bottle upright and allows transfer of liquid downwardly from the bottle into the soil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,142, issued Nov. 9, 1993 to Sax, shows a plant irrigation device for a potted plant including a hollow stake adapted to be inserted into the soil adjacent to a plant. An air vent is located near the upper end of the inverted bottle. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,028, issued Apr. 23, 1991 to Lorenzana et al., shows an apparatus for supplying water continuously to a Christmas tree stand comprising a bottle-type reservoir and base for supporting same in an inverted position. Water continues to flow only as air is permitted to enter the mouth of the bottle. Col. 3, line 27. Other U.S. Patents showing related devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 349,874, issued Sep. 28, 1886 to Buhrer; 4,361,983, issued Dec. 7, 1982 to Wilson; 4,499,686, issued Feb. 19, 1985 to Scragg; 419,242 issued Jan. 14, 1890 to Brown; 4,866,880, issued Sep. 19, 1989 to Weinblatt; 2,791,347, issued May 7, 1957 to Boehm; 73,442, issued Jan. 21, 1868 to Fish; and 1,455,593, issued May 15, 1923 to Lewin et al.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is believed to describe the instant invention as claimed.